All Fall Down
by WritingTheWorldAway
Summary: AU/All human. Bella is torn between her past with Edward and her present with Emmett. A lot of twists and turns will take her on a journey to find her true love. Angst & Lemons.
1. The Note

**Hi, guys! ****I'm back from the dead. ****It's Christmas season, so I just wanted to try this.**

**Summary: AU/All Human. Bella is a young nurse living in New York City. She has just begun to get over Edward, when he comes back. How will she react to him now that he's back again? And what happens when Bella meets a person from her past? How can Bella chose between a sweet past and a bright future?**

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters in the Twilight series, but I own the personalities of the characters of 'All Fall Down'_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Bella sat on Charlie's lumpy couch, curled up with a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate, smiling as she watched everyone in front of her make a big deal of opening presents.

There was Charlie, it was just him and her; he always said he didn't need anyone else.

Then there was Renee and Phil, who Charlie always carefully avoided. Renee and Phil had birthed twins – the process of which Bella didn't want to think about, especially since Phil was much younger than Renee. But the two girls, Ashley and Alison were adorable. They looked more like Renee, with dark hair and dark, knowing eyes, but acted more like mature Phil. Bella smiled at the two tots who sat closest to the tree, dressed identically in Santa's Little Helpers costumes. Renee and Phil sat close to each other on the couch opposite from Bella, wrapped underneath the same blanket, a glow on their faces – obviously oblivious to Charlie's ill-disguised discomfort.

Then there were some kids from La Push who were always seen together, Sam and Quil, who were playing an intense game of chess, and Emily, who sat close to Sam, watching their game with interest. Then came Leah and Jacob who sat curled in a corner, trying their best to act like they weren't a couple.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the sweet taste of the hot chocolate, and the warm room and the people she had around her. It had been almost a month since Edward had left, taking the Cullens with him.

Almost immediately after that, Bella and Jacob had drifted towards each other, colliding often in hot steamy passionate nights; but like all things, it came to an end nearly two weeks ago.

It should have hurt that Jacob had moved on so quickly to Leah, but Bella didn't feel any animosity – in fact, she was happy for them, happy that Jacob had found the thing he was looking for in someone else other than her.

"Bella." Someone's voice pulled her out of her reverie, and she took a minute before opening her eyes slowly, wondering why someone would call her.

It was Charlie, and he was holding out a box to her, smiling. "From Santa, to Bella," he repeated with a knowing smile. Bella took the box in her hands and stared at it for a while, trying to determine the 'Santa' from the way it looked.

It couldn't have been from Renee and Phil, because she had gotten her gift from them already, and it couldn't have been from Jacob and Leah, because Jacob couldn't wrap a gift this well, and Bella doubted that Leah knew how to wrap one this nicely either.

It definitely wasn't from Sam or Quil, because Sam couldn't keep a secret, and would've told her if she was getting a present from him (which he did), and Quil – well, he was Quil. That left Charlie. She looked up at him and he shrugged, turning his palms up towards the ceiling and shrugging in a not-so-innocent way. Bella burst out laughing.

The twins turned from their toys to stare at her with wide eyes, wondering if someone else, god forbid, had something more interesting than their gifts.

Smiling, Bella unwrapped the box carefully, setting aside the glittering green paper, and revealing a smooth wooden box. It was dark oak, and Bella couldn't contain her curiosity. She looked up at Charlie and raised an eyebrow, but he looked stumped too.

He was a good actor, and as Bella found the gold latches that looked like dragons, she couldn't help but wonder where Charlie had found something this exquisite and rare somewhere in Manhattan.

She lifted the lid, revealing a soft, deep red, velvety interior. She stroked the fabric, and by now, everyone in the room was turned toward her.

She could feel the tension in the air as everyone silently urged her to move faster so they could see what was so interesting. She looked up at Charlie again who seemed just as intrigued by it like everyone else.

Bella snorted – Charlie must have practiced. She lifted the layer of silk cloth that covered the actual gift, although the box itself could have passed as a gift, and laid it neatly on the couch. She looked down into the space and discovered another small and slender box. She picked it up and opened it, biting her lip as she stared at what lay inside.

It was a delicate silver chain that held a piece of metal bent and twisted until it formed a strange looking heart. The heart itself was incredibly ugly, but yet held an air of being incredibly beautiful. She looked up at Charlie again, fighting to keep the awe out of her words.

"This," she began, trying to find the right words. "This is beautiful, Charlie. Thank you." He looked confused.

"I didn't get you that, kiddo."

Bella looked up sharply.

"Come on, Charlie," she said, half kidding. "Who else could've given it to me?" She looked around the room, meeting blank stares. She looked back up at Charlie.

"But, who else could've given it to me?" she repeated softly.

No one seemed to know the answer. It was confusing, not to mention weird, that this expensive and beautiful gift had suddenly appeared under the tree and no one knew who had placed it there.

"Let me see!" Ashley almost shrieked, lunging toward the box as Bella silently put everything back in its place.

"Me first!" Alison said, equally as loud as she followed suit.

And like that, the spell was broken.

"Twins!" Renee called in a firm, but frustrated tone. Phil stood, and walked over to Bella, pulling Ashley off as Sam fought to pull Alison off. Bella looked over at Renee who suddenly looked much older as she sat alone on the couch, rubbing her forehead.

Jacob and Leah had taken the moment to try to suck each other's faces off, and Charlie had mysteriously disappeared. Quil was the only quiet one, sitting at the table patiently and staring at the chessboard, trying to figure out his next move. Bella shuddered as the twins were untangled from her. It was so uncharacteristic of Quil to be the quiet one.

When peace – or a semblance of – had returned to the Swans' living room, Charlie returned. "Well," he said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "It's been an eventful night, no?" Bella could see that his muscles were tense. She chuckled as she reached for her hot chocolate. Charlie wanted to kick everyone out, but he didn't know how.

Jacob stood up, and with a not-so-covert wink in Charlie's direction, he stretched, then helped Leah off the floor. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. It's about time for me to return to La Push." He gave Sam and Quil a meaningful look. The two boys mumbled something similar and quickly cleared their game. "Thanks for having us, Charlie," Quil said slowly as they neared the door. "Yeah, thanks," Sam echoed, wrapping his arm around Emily before disappearing into the night. As soon as they were gone, the awkward silence in the living room seemed to increase tenfold.

Everyone stared at the tree, mesmerized by the changing colors. "Well-" Renee and Phil spoke at the same time, then looked at each other, smiles spreading on their faces. "You first," Renee mumbled, blushing like a hormonal teen. Phil grinned and kissed her cheek. Charlie looked away. "Well," Phil began, a nervous blush spreading on his cheeks. "Thanks for having us…" he stood, and looked around for his jacket. "Twins, thank uncle Charlie for having us over."

Bella knew how much Charlie hated to be called 'Uncle'. He wasn't Phil's brother, and he certainly wasn't Renee's brother. He was her ex-husband. The two girls stood and ran over to Charlie, and he crouched down, his eyes lighting up and his face softening. Bella smiled and put her chocolate down. Although Charlie hated being called 'Uncle', the twins had him wrapped around their fingers.

Bella stood and kissed Renee's cheek, then shook Phil's hand, ignoring Renee's frown. "Thanks for coming," Bella said cheerfully, full of the 'Christmas Spirit'. She gathered her gifts, mostly perfume and other feminine things that she had no use for, then addressing the room, excused herself. "I'll be in my room," she said before she left, eager to escape the awkward good-byes that were soon to ensue.

Up in her room, Bella dumped all the gifts on her dresser, then flopped down onto her bed and sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't understand why Charlie insisted on putting himself, as well as his daughter, through the intense emotional pain on Christmas by inviting Renee and Phil, and Jacob and Leah. She and Charlie were still recovering from their emotional wounds, but to keep up good face, Charlie insisted on it year after year. Bella would've preferred to remain up in her room wrapped in blankets and listening to Charlie downstairs watching a game.

It was better that way – just the two of them. Her and Charlie and no one else, nothing else, invading in on their quiet, serene little bubble. But, it was over now, and there was no use in reliving the two hours of torture, broken from time to time when the twins had done something particularly amusing, or when someone said something funny.

Bella opened her eyes, and couldn't help but look over at the box and wonder who had sent it, and how they had gotten it under her tree. She got out of her bed, regretting it as soon as her bare feet hit the cold floor.

She plucked the box off her dresser quickly and returned to her bed. She sat staring at it, intrigued. The gold dragon clasps fascinated her, and she traced her finger along the ridges before yanking them open and lifting the cover. She took the small slender box out quickly and opened it, staring at the eerily beautiful necklace before pulling it out again, holding it up to the light. As she did so, the creamy bed of silk that the necklace laid in moved a bit, and mesmerized, Bella slid her pointer finger under the edge of the silky material and moved it a little more, wiggling and nudging it until it came out completely.

There was a piece of folded paper at the bottom and Bella grabbed at it greedily, wanting – no, needing to know who had sent the gift. She unfolded it carefully as if it were a secret treasure map leading to Atlantis and –

"Bella?" Her door opened and Charlie stood in the doorway, staring at her. Bella dropped the note in the box, unsure of why she wanted to hide it from him. She looked up. "Yeah?"

Charlie rose and eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

Charlie stared at her for a minute, then, convinced that she wasn't secretly taking drugs or having sex, he continued.

"Uh, nothing. I'm heading to the airport to pick up the twins and their parents."

_Their parents._ Bella rose an eyebrow as well, taking after her father. It was apparent that Charlie didn't approve of Renee and Phil's relationship. So much so that he didn't even refer to them by their names, it was always 'the Twin's parents'.

"Oh," Bella responded, fighting an upward inflection that would indicate a question that would inevitably lead to an awkward conversation with Charlie about how he didn't care what Renee did although he obviously did. Bella took a mental breath after that.

"Yeah," Charlie responded, shuffling his feet. "The snow's crazy, so nothing's flying in or out and they need a place to stay for the next 12 hours." Bella snorted.

"It's not snowing in Florida, is it?" Bella had inherited her dry, and not-so-funny humor from her father as well.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll be back in an hour, kid."

The door closed softly behind him when he left, and Bella couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was 21 and Charlie was still calling her 'kid'. With a sigh, she returned to the note.

She unfolded it slowly, and her breath hitched when she recognized the familiar handwriting, her heart pausing before taking its next beat. She didn't notice that her hands were trembling until she realized that she couldn't read the words on the page because she was shaking so much. That, or the tears in her eyes were making the words blurry. She dropped the note and took a breath before wiping her eyes. She picked up the note again.

**"Bella,"**

She couldn't help but remember the way he used to say her name, breathing it and murmuring it as if it was a talisman. But, she still couldn't forget the way he had said it when he left her, as if it disgusted him. She was a liability to him, and he had said it as such.

**"It's Christmas, and you've always hated this time of year because it makes you-"**

Bella's phone rang, yanking Edward's voice out of her head. She bit her lip. He still remembered. He remembered that she hated Christmas. Her phone kept ringing, and with a sigh, she picked it up off her night table and clicked it open. "Hello?"

"You sound like you've had a rough evening."

Bella rest her head on the headboard and smiled faintly. It was Jessica, who used to be a shallow high school friend attracted to Bella only because of her 'popularity'. Later on in life, through a series of events, they had met again, and become good friends. In fact, Jessica had replaced Alice in her life.

"Renee and Phil were here."

Bella heard shuffling on Jessica's end.

"I hear something you're not telling me, Bella."

Bella chuckled at her friend's perceptiveness.

"Jacob was here too."

"Ah, that's it!" Jessica said as if she had hit the jackpot.

Bella heard crunching.

"Cereal?" She asked, shocked.

"I gave up on my diet," Jessica answered flatly.

Bella couldn't stifle her laugh. Jessica was always trying new diets. "So, what do you need?"

Jessica was silent for a few seconds as she swallowed.

"I need a big favor," Jessica said slowly. "Mike just called and.."

"I'll take your shift," Bella cut her off, smiling. It's not like she had anything else to do anyway. Except, read that note and pretend it didn't affect her. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Bella, I owe you my life!" Jessica shrieked, excited. Bella giggled, her friend's excitement was contagious.

"It's 11:30," Bella finally said. "I'd better get over there. Have fun with Mike."

"Thanks, love!"

Bella hung up and let a sigh escape from her lips. Everyone had someone. Renee had Philip, Jacob had Leah and Jessica had Mike. Everyone had someone except for Bella. Bella pushed the thought aside and pulled on her scrubs, looking at her watch. She was a nurse at the hospital a few miles away from her place, and she would have to hurry if she was going to be there on time for Jessica's midnight shift. She pulled on a pair of ugly, but comfortable boots, dropped Edward's note in her pocket, left a note for Charlie on the fridge, and stepped out into the cold air, Edward's note burning into her pocket as she slid into the car.

_Bella,_

_ It's Christmas, and you've always hated this time of year because it makes you-_

Bella couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the note said as she sped along the icy roads, safety far from her mind. All she could think about was him. Edward Cullen.

_..And you've always hated this time of year because it makes you-_


	2. Room 4E10

**So, what did you think the letter said? Hope I lived up to your expectations!**

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters in the Twilight series, but I own the personalities of the characters of 'All Fall Down'_

* * *

Getting safely to the hospital was definitely not a given, especially considering the way she was driving. What had been a given though, was the intense workload dropped on her as soon as she punched in and explained to Inez, the HON (head of nurses), that she was taking Jessica's shift. Temporarily.

Inez just looked at Bella over her thick rimmed glasses and grunted; turning back to the files she was sorting. Bella grinned. Inez Freely was a thick, tall, Jamaican woman, who everyone couldn't help but love. She had a firm hand and used few words, but she did her job and took care of her nurses. But, don't let Inez's silence fool you. She was prone to speak her mind at the most inconvenient of times, usually offering sensible advice, or berating someone for being 'dumb. Just really dumb.'

Bella hung her coat up, and pulled on her ACCESS card that she wore around her neck. Angela, another quiet nurse who Bella didn't really know that well, came running around the corner. "Bella, thank god you're here!" Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was falling out of her bun. "Kingsley," she breathed, holding a file in her hand. "Christian Kingsley, he keeps screaming for you." Bella rose an eyebrow. That was the most she had ever heard Angela say.

"Thanks," Bella answered, taking the file from her hand. "I'll handle it."

Bella changed into pink crocs, finding it amusing that she always chose ugly shoes, preferring comfort to style. She walked to room 4E10, and dropped the file into the waiting bin outside of the door, so the doctor would know who the patient was.

"Hello, Mr. Kingsley!" Bella said cheerfully, hurrying to the bed and fixing it so that it was in a sitting position, high off the ground with the foot side up on a 23 degree angle, the way he liked.

"Ah, Isabella," he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. "These incompetent nurses can't do anything right!"

Bella chuckled as she moved to the other side of the bed, wrinkling her nose at the bagel and glass of water that stood there. "You've got to give them a chance, Mr. Kingsley. They won't know what you want until you tell them." Bella dropped the bagel in the trash, then connected a tray to Mr. Kingsley's bedside. She placed the glass of water on the tray, then took the pills off the counter and put it in front of him.

The old man opened his eyes, and his sharp brown eyes cut through her. "You don't expect me to swallow these monstrosities whole, do you?"

"You don't expect to get out of here alive without taking them, do you?"

Mr. Kingsley stared at her then let out a hearty laugh, popping two pills in and taking a long drag of water before smiling again.

"Well played, Nurse Swan."

"Thank you, Mr. Kingsley. Now, I expect that you want your meal now?"

Mr. Kingsley sighed. "An 80 year old man can get used to this, having a pretty young nurse waiting on him this way." He winked and Bella rose an eyebrow, amused. She paged Gladys, the hospital cook and asked for the special meal that Mr. Kingsley ate. Beef and beans, soft white rice, peach sauce and a glass of milk. He wouldn't eat anything else.

"Mr. Kingsley, are you hitting on me again?" Bella asked, as she moved around him, checking his monitor and blood pressure.

"No," he answered. "But I've got a son who you'd love!"

Bella chuckled, but didn't answer.

"His name is David Kingsley, and you two would be perfect together, I swear it!" Bella untied the blood pressure strap and looked down into Mr. Kingsley's eager face.

"Mr. Kingsley, what if I'm already married?"

"Nonsense! You haven't got a ring on either hand, my dear girl!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That'll be your food," Bella murmured as she moved to let the nurse wheel the food in. Bella took it off the cart, and placed it on the tray in front of Mr. Kingsley, and the nurse disappeared.

"I could use a little alcohol with this," Mr. Kingsley murmured before digging in. Bella laughed. "Well, if you hurry and get better, maybe you can have some. Maybe."

They continued their conversation, dancing around different topics, before Bella's watch beeped. She looked down. "Time for your second dose," she said, standing up. She almost didn't want to give it to him, because after she did, she would have to leave and check on other patients, and Mr. Kingsley was definitely her favorite one.

Mr. Kingsley looked put upon, but took the two pills again anyway. "Time for me to go, Mr. Kingsley," Bella said softly, disconnecting the tray. He looked drowsy. "You'll come and see me again tomorrow, won't you Bella?" he asked, sounding very much like a child. She nodded, and satisfied, he closed his eyes to sleep. She turned to leave, when there was a knock on the door. She looked at Mr. Kingsley, curious. He was awake and looked very alert. "About time," he murmured.

"Mr. Kingsley?" Bella asked, trying to be polite. "Are you expecting someone? Visiting hours are over, so –"

"Open the door, Isabella," Mr. Kingsley said hurriedly.

Curious as to who could've gotten past the front desk and Inez, Bella opened the door.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Isabella." The calm, familiar voice floated over her and Bella had a sudden urge to vomit. She stared at him. He did expect to see her here, and every word he spoke betrayed that.

"V-Visiting hours are over," Bella said, trying to sound firm.

Carlisle smiled. "I've got a pass," he said, producing a green slip of paper signed by Inez. Looking over Bella's shoulder, he spoke to Mr. Kingsley. "Sorry I'm here so late," he said cheerfully. "It took a while for the airplane to land because of the weather."

_The airplane to land? _"Uh," Bella interrupted. "Airplanes aren't even landing…" Carlisle's expression didn't change.

"Well, ours did."

"Ours?"

Carlisle suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, you didn't think I would show up here without my family, did you?"

_His family. Edward. _"I – uh, no." Bella was frozen in her spot. She wasn't afraid of Carlisle, she wasn't nervous around him, but the simple fact that he was here meant Edward was here, which caused her to act the way she did. She took a deep breath and moved aside. "Good-night, Mr. Kingsley," she said, when Carlisle walked into the room. Then Bella walked out, closing the door firmly behind her.

_ They are back. Edward is back. Oh my god. Edward is back._

She sat down outside of the room and fished the note out of her pocket, unfolding it quickly, then reading it, her eyes moving across the page as if starved.

_**Bella,**_

_** It's Christmas, and you've always hated this time of year because it makes you nostalgic. You remember the times you had with Renee and Charlie together as a family, and this Christmas, maybe you're remembering us – me and you together. You're probably wondering how I even got this under the tree, and why I got it from you, since I know how much you hate being in the spotlight, but don't worry. I'll answer all of your questions soon. As of right now, the only thing I can say on paper is I'm sorry.**_

_** Edward.**_

* * *

**This chapter is short because I wanted to end it with Edward's note. So leave a review! What do you think is going to happen next?**


	3. Fate Would Have It

**I changed the location of the story to New York, New York, since it's easier to write about a place you're familiar with.**

**BTW: Is anyone curious about Mr. Kingsley and why Carlisle is there to see him?**

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters in the Twilight series, but I own the personalities of the characters of 'All Fall Down'_

* * *

Bella folded the note up neatly and stood, trembling. She pulled her long brown hair into a messy bun, took a deep breath and promptly dropped the note in the trash. She worked until 2 in the morning, immersing herself in simple tasks in order to keep the note out of her mind. When she got back into her car, the roads had already been cleared, thanks to New York's diligent road-clearing people.

She began heading home, but on a sudden spur of the moment thought, turned, and headed toward a small diner. Sometimes, comfort food was the best. She called Jessica, and without having to explain, her friend answered, "Where are you, I'll be there." Bella smiled and gave the address of the diner, found a parking spot, then went inside.

She sat in a secluded booth, and let her bun out, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to remember Edward.

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

Those were the famous last words and Bella had spent about three weeks replaying those words in her head. It hadn't been long since they had broken up, and Bella fought from thinking about him, from _remembering_. But it was a battle she was doomed to lose. Was he the same? Had he gotten taller? Grown a beard? Changed his hairstyle? She forced herself away from those thoughts. Edward hadn't wanted her then, and it was unlikely that he wanted her now.

But the note.

_No,_ she convinced herself. _He was just writing because he knew Carlisle was coming back and he wanted to make peace so it wouldn't be awkward if we ever bumped into each other._

But that didn't make sense, because they wouldn't 'bump into each other'. Edward was planning on meeting her, and he'd made that clear.

"Are you ready to order?" Bella looked up, her gaze meeting with electric blue eyes. The tall man had dark brown hair which contrasted greatly with his blue eyes and deep dimples that made an appearance when he smiled.

Bella gasped as she recognized him. "Emmett?" He chuckled and his smile grew wider, and his dimples deeper – if that were possible. He slid into the seat opposite her, his large, muscular mass filling up the small space. "How've you been?" he asked, his eyes sizing her up.

Bella had grown up with Emmett, and her family had been close to the McCarty family since before they were in diapers. "Me? How've _you _been, Mr. Disappearing-Act? Speaking of which, where have you been?" Emmett grinned a boyish grin again.

They had been together until the first year of high school, when his parents had been in a car accident, and Emmett had suddenly been carted away to a small town named Forks to live with his aunt. The details were hazy, but Bella still remembered the attraction she had to him, and it flared up again, a heating pool of passion in her stomach as she looked into his eyes.

"Eh. Around," he answered dismissively. "But, fate would have it that you came here, at this time."

Bella stared at him, longing to reach over the table and hug him, press her body to his and make up for lost time. Seven years of lost time.

"I haven't forgotten you, Bella," he said softly, so soft she could barely hear it, but she did. She noticed the change in his voice, and the darkening of his eyes as he leaned forward and she wished, so desperately wished, that she could just kiss him and forget everything, because Emmett was here after seven years of not being here, and she had missed him.

The silence between them was charged, but Bella blinked and suddenly, it was gone. He was leaning back in his seat, his arms splayed along the back of the chair, pulling his shirt across his chest in the most interesting of ways.

"I've missed you, Em!" Bella finally said. "It's been _seven years_!" Bella could feel drool gathering in her mouth as she looked at him, he had changed – a lot. He was taller, and bigger, more muscular. "And you've changed so much…" Emmett grinned devilishly, his dimples appearing again. "Yeah, I play hockey now."

"Hockey? What happened to football?"

"I picked it up after my aunt and I moved from Forks where it rains all the time, to Alaska, where it snows all the time."

"Wow, you've really – grown!"

Emmett grinned. "Yeah. It's because of the constant practice. I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Cocky," Bella conceded, picking up the menu, desperate to look at anything other than his dazzling smile and his deep dimples and his incredibly amazing body.

"Not really. I'm actually here on a scholarship. I want to go into business."

Bella put the menu down and rose an eyebrow at him. "Business?" Emmett sat up and nodded. "I think I'd be good at it."

Bella grinned. "It suits you. Get it? Suits?" Emmett roared with laughter, although not at the joke. "You've inherited Charlie's sense of humor," he said after calming down. Bella's cheeks burned.

A slight tinkling sound drifted over to them as the door opened and someone walked into the diner. Emmett looked up, and stood quickly, grabbing his pad. "I think that girl is looking for you. See you around, Bells!" Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Bella looked toward the door, and motioned for Jessica to come sit with her. As soon as Jessica settled in, she gave Bella a meaningful look.

"What?" Bella asked, looking over the food choices. "You know what!" Jessica shrieked, unable to keep her excitement under control. A different waiter came to their table, and after placing their order, Bella sighed. "He's just an old friend. I haven't seen him since I was 14."

Jessica leaned forward, always eager to get an earful of gossip. "Oh, really? Why?"

Bella debated telling the story of Emmett's past, but finally, relented, making Jessica swear first that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I swear on my best pair of Jimmy Choo's," she said, crossing her heart with her index finger. The food came, and Jessica dug in, looking up at Bella expectantly between bites. Finally, Bella began.

"Well, we grew up together, and our parents always talked about how we should get married and such, but we never saw it. I mean, I was the book worm, and he was the popular jock. He wasn't rude to me or anything, but we were in different crowds. He was also two years older, so after 6th grade, I didn't see him much in school anymore." Bella twirled her French fry in a puddle of ketchup, reliving the moments when he would pretend she didn't exist in school to save his reputation as well as hers.

"We were close because our family was close, and it was impossible to avoid each other. The last year of eighth grade, I developed a tiny crush on him that grew over the summer because we spent so much time together. Then his parents got into a car accident with an 8-wheeler, and some child services person arranged for him to go live with his only living relative, his aunt, in Forks."

"Woah, wait," Jessica interrupted, her food forgotten. "Where the hell is Forks?"

Bella shrugged. "I think its in Washington."

Jessica stared. "Deep shit, bro," she said, very tomboy-like, before sucking the salt off her fingers. Bella nodded, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "So, his parents are dead? And you haven't seen him in seven years?" Bella nodded again, her mouth full.

"Do you still like him? You should. He's a big hunk of sexy."

Bella choked and almost sprayed Jessica with smashed bits of burger. She took a sip from her glass of water.

"Well come on!" Jessica said, her eyes glittering. "Look at him. Just look at the man. He is sexy. I'd let him do me right now if –"

"That's enough, Jess," Bella begged, looking around to see if Emmett had heard her.

Jessica's eyes bore into her. "What?" Bella asked, wondering if there was something on her face. "What?" she repeated.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "You like him, don't you?" she asked, a small smile curving her lips up. "You do! Don't you dare lie, Isabella Marie Swan, you still like him!" Jessica almost floated out of her seat with glee.

"Edward's back," Bella blurted, and Jessica looked as if she just got hit by a train.

"WHAT?"

Bella winced as her friend's voice echoed through the restaurant.

"Shh," Bella hushed her desperately.

"How? What? What's Emmett going to say? How do you know? When? _What?"_

"'What' seems to be a very preeminent question," Bella answered nonchalantly.

"Answer me, Isabella Swan," Jessica said through gritted teeth.

"Well, he gave me a gift, and-"

"That pompous _bastard_!" Jessica shrieked.

Bella blushed and shrunk into her seat, wondering if she had made the right choice by telling Jessica here.

"Do you want me to continue?" Bella asked, her voice smaller than she would've liked.

"Yes, of course, go on."

"Well, he gave me a gift, and a left me a note, and while I was visiting Mr. Kingsley, Carlisle walked in after visiting hours and so, they're back," Bella said in one breath, leaving out details about the gift and her meeting with Carlisle.

Jessica was fuming. "I hope he doesn't think he can just walk back into your life, especially after the way he left! That bastard!"

Bella bit into her burger again, fascinated with her plate as she tried to ignore Jessica. "Oh well, Emmett's here and you wouldn't –"

"Jessica," Bella interrupted, swallowing. "Emmett doesn't know Edward or anything about him or us because Edward came after Emmett left. It's going to stay that way, right?" Bella gave Jessica a meaningful stare.

Jessica glared at her. "I can't believe this," she said, giving up. "I absolutely can not believe that he _dare_ show his face around here after what he did. You're not going to meet him, are you?"

"Well, of course I am," Bella said calmly, picking up a French fry.

Jessica froze, and she looked like she was about to choke. Her face was growing red with her increasing anger and she looked like she wanted to choke Bella.

"No. No, you are not. Unless it's to tell him off, I refuse to let you meet him!"

Bella shrugged. She needed to see him, to get closure. She couldn't help but hold on to the hope that maybe he didn't hate her. She needed a reason. She needed to talk to him. Before Jessica could open her mouth again, Emmett walked over to her table. "Hey, Bells," he greeted her warmly, before smiling at Jessica. "My shift's over, and I might not see you again, so," he looked nervous, and Bella looked up, concerned.

"What's wrong, Em?"

He chucked nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I-uh, well, here's my number. You know. Just in case anything happens, so maybe you can…" Bella took the slip of paper from his hand and put it in her pocket. "I'll call you later," she said, beaming. He burst into a smile, all his nervousness gone, and winked at her. Bella almost moaned. "Cool. Catch you later then," he said, walking away. Bella almost melted.

"I'll call you later," Jessica mimicked in a high-pitched voice, batting her eyelids, her anger over Edward forgotten. Bella giggled and threw a French fry at her. "I do _not_ look like that," Bella argued.

"Yeah. It's worse. You _so_ aren't over him."

Bella smiled to herself. Was it such a bad thing if maybe she wasn't?

The two girls finished their dinner without another argument, but Bella couldn't stop thinking about Edward. And Emmett. Now her brain had two things to think about, but she didn't say anything to Jessica. When they were done, it was almost five in the morning. "I'll see you in a few hours," Jessica called, sliding into her car. Bella waved, and got into her own car, heading home.

Charlie wasn't at home, but he left a note that he would be at the station until 7 am. She was 21, yet she still lived with her father and needed to tell him where she was going. She smiled and walked up to her room, yawning, and deciding that she needed to move out soon. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

So, Emmy-Bear is back. After seven years. What do you think about that? Leave a Review!(:**


	4. Guilt and Sins

**So, it's been brought to my attention that Chapter 1 was the same as Chapter 2. OMGAHHH! I didn't realize that. SUPER SORRY TO EVERYONE OUT THERE, & SUPER THANKS TO VampireEva 3 MUCH LOVE TO YOU.  
**

**BTW: Song of this chapter is 'I'm Yours - Jason Mraz' I wrote it while listening to that on replay, so if you want to get in the mood, head over to youtube and check it out (:**

**So, Here's a chapter to go with my apology. Please forgive me.**

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters in the Twilight series, but I own the personalities of the characters of 'All Fall Down'_

* * *

Bella opened her eyes slowly, then turned and looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. She stretched lazily, then sighed. She stood up and headed drowsily to the bathroom. After she had cleaned herself up, she trudged back into her bedroom, and pulled on an old 'FORKS HIGH' t-shirt and some sweatpants that she found in her first drawer. It was cold, so she pulled on some socks, but since they were white and she didn't want to dirty them, she opted for Adidas sandals.

She tied her hair into a sloppy bun and went downstairs, her eyes half-closed. She headed blindly towards the coffee machine, wondering why she had even bothered to wake up. It wasn't like she had plans.

Bella was sitting on the breakfast table, nursing a cup of hot coffee and trying not to fall asleep before the caffeine kicked in, when Charlie walked in.

"Bells? Coffee at one in the afternoon?"

Bella waved her hand in his direction, wanting him to disappear so she could fully wake up. Charlie chuckled. "Tough night?" Bella nodded, her head dipping dangerously close to the edge of the cup. Charlie patted her shoulder awkwardly, and then shuffled out of the kitchen, unsure of how to comfort his daughter.

Bella yawned and closed her eyes slowly.

And thought of Emmett.

But then, just as quickly as the thought came, it jumped back to Edward and how he was back, and Bella could barely believe it.

And then her thought jumped back to Emmett, then to Edward, and back and forth until she could barely decide who was who and what was what and all she really wanted was to forget about it all.

The phone rang, pulling her out of her reverie. She picked it up, mumbling about how Charlie should buy a phone with caller I.D. She put it on her mental list of things to buy.

"Bella? Oh my god, _Bella._"

Bella was suddenly fully awake. She would know that voice from anywhere.

"Who is this?" she knew who it was but she had to ask anyway, just to make sure. She had to be sure.

"It's Alice, love! You didn't forget me, right? It's only been a month!"

Bella's throat was dry, and she suddenly couldn't find the words to say. She took a long sip of coffee and choked it out, spraying the hot liquid all over the kitchen table and floor.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice sounded worried.

Bella swallowed and nodded, then remembering that Alice couldn't see her, she answered. "Yeah. I'm _fine_."

She hoped the double meaning wasn't lost on Alice. She hoped that Alice would understand that Bella was fine now, and she didn't need the Cullens to come back. She didn't need to see Edward or Rosalie or Carlisle or Esme, because they had all run away and betrayed her. She was _fine._ She didn't need her best friend – no, ex-best friend, because a best friend would've have done what Alice did.

Alice was quiet on the other line.

"It was a mistake, Bella," she finally said, softly.

Bella wanted to slam the phone down in its cradle, but she didn't want to be rude.

"You don't make that kind of mistake, Alice," Bella answered equally as softly. "You don't buy a plane ticket and fly out of Manhattan and don't tell your ex-best friend where you or your ex-best friend's boyfriend are going. You can't make a _mistake_ like that."

"Bella…" Alice said softly, trailing off.

Bella could imagine her closing her eyes on the other line, rubbing two fingers in small circles on her forehead, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Bella," she repeated, more firmly this time. "It was a mistake. We just wanted the best for you, you have to understand that. But we want to fix it."

Bella sighed. "Well, the next time you plan on 'wanting the best for me', perhaps you can try to leave me, you know, not broken and alone."

Alice was silent for a moment. "He's really sorry, you know."

For some reason, that brought tears to Bella's eyes, and a familiar ache began in her chest. She had managed to ignore the hole in her chest that had been placed there after Edward disappeared, but now it reappeared, demanding that she let Edward fill that hole.

"My dad's calling," Bella said suddenly, fighting the urge to cry to Alice and tell her how hard it had been, how extremely difficult it had been to have something precious ripped from her. "I have to go."

"You'll call me later?" Alice sounded desperate to hear that nothing had changed between her and Bella, that things were the same way they used to be. That they were still best friends.

"Maybe." Bella sounded colder than she'd meant to, but she couldn't make a promise to Alice that she knew she was going to break. She wouldn't call later. She wouldn't call ever, if she had the choice.

"Alright, I'll be waiting. Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

Bella placed the phone gently back in its cradle, and quickly cleaned up the mess she had made with the coffee. She threw the rest down the sink, suddenly wide-awake.

She gripped the edge of the sink, and let her shoulders sag, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to stop the oncoming flood of tears. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let herself cry about him, but he was so close now, and the pain seemed to double when she thought about it. When she thought about him.

Taking a deep breath, she sprinted up the stairs into her bedroom, searching frantically for the scrubs she had worn the night before. Finding them, she stuck her hands in the pockets until she found the small scrap of paper she was looking for.

There were 10 numbers scrawled on them, and Bella had to squint before she could make out some of them. She dialed the number twice, slamming to phone down before she could actually send the call. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her sweatpants, then taking a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed the number again, holding the phone close to her ear so she wouldn't be tempted to slam the phone down again.

It rang eight times, and overcome with nervousness, Bella slammed the phone down in the cradle and wiped her hands on her sweatpants again. Why was she so nervous? It was, after all, just Emmett. Just Emmett Dale McCarty, whom she had liked in 8th grade.

She sighed, then walked away from the phone, deciding that it wasn't a good idea to call him first, instead of finding the courage to do so. The phone rang, and Bella froze, staring at it and willing it to stop. But it kept ringing, and Charlie strode into the room, giving Bella a confused look before heading to the phone.

"Don't pick it up," Bella said suddenly, almost begging him.

Charlie rose an eyebrow. "Why not, kiddo?"

Bella's mind reeled as she sought for an excuse. "Uh, we don't have caller I.D. It could be some crazed stalker who–"

Charlie roared with laughter and shook his head at her. "You need some sleep."

Bella couldn't believe that the phone hadn't stopped ringing. This is what she got for never bothering to set up the voicemail. Charlie picked up the phone. "You've got Charlie Swan," he said gruffly into the telephone. He grunted a few times before letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"Not interested," he grunted before dropping the phone back into the cradle.

Bella looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Commercial," he answered, chuckling as he left the room again. "Crazed stalker indeed," he murmured as he disappeared.

Bella let out a sigh, and walked into the living room, trying to distract herself from both thoughts of Edward and Emmett with television. Her shift didn't start until another three hours, so she had time to kill.

_CSI _was on, and Bella settled in to watch it, content with the mundane distraction that it offered her. The phone rang again, and she barely noticed it, focusing on a case that was particularly difficult to solve. Charlie picked up the phone, and Bella couldn't catch anything that he said, although his conversation seemed prolonged.

Bella shook her head and smiled. There were some persistent salespeople out there.

"…Sure, Emmett."

His name caught her attention, and Bella stiffened. Charlie laughed in the kitchen, and Bella strained to hear what he was saying.

"…Alright, no problem. See you in a few."

See you in a few? _See you in a few!_

Bella flew off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Charlie, who was that?" she demanded.

Charlie looked disinterested. "Emmett," he answered, obviously unaware, or uninterested in the reaction his daughter had to that name.

"What were you talking about?"

Charlie chuckled as if remembering a fond memory. "He said he got a call from our number, and I said it must've been a coincidence or a mistake, then invited him over." He looked at Bella pointedly. "Unless, _you_ called him…" Bella ignored his statement.

"Emmett's coming here? Now?"

Charlie shrugged. "Seems so," he answered, walking to the front door and pulling his shoes on.

"And where are _you_ going?" Bella asked, sounding a little more protective and worried that she wanted to.

"I have to take a shift at the police station. I'll probably be back when you're on your shift at the hospital. So I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Bella stared, mouth agape as Charlie calmly pulled on his jacket.

"What? Charlie! You_ can't _go! Emmett's coming! _You_ invited him!"

Charlie shrugged, still seemingly unaware of his daughter's restlessness. Bella was agitated. How could Charlie invite Emmett over, then just _go_?

"Anyway, tell Emmett I said hello. See you in the morning, Bells."

Then, just like that, he disappeared. Bella couldn't help but stare after him. "But, I'll be alone! With _Emmett_!" Bella complained into the empty apartment.

Sighing, she walked up to her room, deciding that she would make the best of her situation, and so she should look her best. She didn't want to look _too_ dressed up though. She was aiming for a carefully calculated look that said 'oh, I didn't know you were coming, but this is me in my natural state, looking all pretty'.

She pulled on a pink wife beater, and fixed her hair so it tumbled down her shoulders, and with her fingers, ruffled it up so it had a sexy, disheveled look. She put on a thin layer of lip gloss, and stuck small diamond earrings in her ears.

After a moment of thought, she pulled off the wife beater, exchanging it for a smaller, more slim-fitting hoodie. She dropped the wife beater on the bed, and threw her 'FORKS HIGH' t-shirt after it. She stared at herself in the mirror. After some serious debate, she put some eyeliner on her bottom lid, not wanting to over do it.

Sighing, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, ready to meet Emmett.

Exactly ten minutes later, he was there. Bella smoothed out her hoodie, then took a deep breath. She would open the door and engage in light conversation with him, then say something about how her shift was starting soon and escort him out. It seemed safe. It was safe. She felt better now that she had a plan, and with that plan in mind, she opened the door.

"Hey," Emmett said casually, flashing her a dazzling smile that brought out his dimples.

Not only did Bella's plan disappeared, she also almost melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

_Why didn't I prepare for this?_ She screamed at herself. But she knew the answer. She'd never be prepared for this. She'd never be prepared for _him_. For the man who left her feeling weak at the knees every time he looked at her when they were kids. For the man who, now at 23, affected her twice what he had in her teen years. Triple that!

"Hey," she finally said, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

"Can I come in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, and flashing her a grin, his blue eyes dancing.

She looked up at him, and their gazes locked, pulling her out of reality and throwing her into a wave of emotion, like always.

She nodded, and stepped aside, swallowing in a vain attempt to wet her dry throat. "Sure."

He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, making the couch look smaller than it was. She closed the door, and excused herself, making up something about how she had a pot on the stove. "I'll be right back," she reassured him, before hurrying into the kitchen and gripping the edge of the counter as she attempted to fight the wave of attraction she felt toward him.

She bit her lip as she tried to collect her thoughts.

But hot hell, he was sexy. Tall and strong, with the sense of the untamed emotion that lay just barely suppressed beneath the cool, calm surface. He had changed, that much was true. His face was more mature, and impossibly handsome. His blue eyes seemed older, more knowing. His dimples were deeper. His moist, crayola pink lips her more defined, always looking like they were about to smile. His lips were her favorite part of his body. They pressed together in a hard flat line when he was angry, and pursed together cutely when he was concentrating._ Or aroused. _

Bella wanted to dunk her face in cold water. She needed to pull herself together. She had been away from him longer than was socially acceptable.

She walked back into the room. He was watching _The Office_, chuckling occasionally at something he found amusing. Bella sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting as far away from him as possible.

He looked over at her, curious. "I'm not going to eat you, Bella."

"No, but I might eat you." Bella clamped her hands over her mouth. Where had _that _come from? That was uncharacteristic, especially for her.

Emmett laughed, sending vibrations through the couch.

"Did you call me, then hang up before I could pick up?" The question came out of nowhere, and Bella wasn't prepared.

"N-No!" The blush spreading on her cheeks said otherwise.

Emmett didn't laugh. He stared at her with a peaceful smile on his lips, as if he knew something she didn't. "You're not a good liar, Bella," he said slowly, his words washing over her.

Bella shrugged. "I've never been."

Emmett looked away and chuckled. "I know. Like the time you tried to cover for me and told Mr. Fine that I was late because I got hit by a bus."

Bella chuckled. "I didn't want you to get in trouble. You were my best friend."

Emmett laughed. "I got into trouble anyway. Mr. Fine thought I set you up to it."

Bella smiled, remembering. "And then I went to the principals office and almost pissed my pants."

Emmett smiled, his dimples getting deeper. "And after I saw you, I decided to say that I got hit by a bus –"

"That was driven by a clown."

"Who didn't have a license."

"Which is why he didn't stop and check if you were okay."

By the time they finished, tears were running down their cheeks as they laughed, holding their sides.

Slowly their laughter died away, and Bella wiped the happy tears away from her eyes, smudging her eyeliner. She sighed and wiped the rest of the eyeliner away.

"Too bad I was too young to understand what a hickey was at that time," Bella continued, swiping at her eyes. "For a moment, I thought you had actually got hit by a bus, but the bruises were only on your neck."

Emmett grew silent. Bella looked over at him. "It was Lauren, wasn't it?" Emmett looked uncomfortable, but he nodded.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Bella said dismissively, trying to dispel the tension she had built between them.

Emmett looked up at her, his eyes holding an emotion she couldn't decipher. "Except it does," he said slowly. "Because I didn't like her."

Bella looked away then. "So is that what you do?" she asked quietly. "Date girls you don't like just to get some?" She couldn't force disgust into her voice. She couldn't force emotion into it at all. She asked the question flatly as if it didn't matter.

Emmett tensed. "I dated them to try to forget the girl I was in love with, because she was too young for me."

Bella froze. "What if she liked you too?"

Emmett clenched his jaw. "I didn't want to tell her I liked her and take away her time to experience other people, other things. I didn't want to steal her freedom. I was planning on asking her after she graduated high school, but then…"

He didn't have to continue. The words hung in the air between them. _But then my parents died. _

"Oh, Emmett," Bella, said softly, not noticing that they had somehow ended up closer together on the couch, thighs pressing together.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"I didn't come back. I stayed with my aunt and didn't come back, because I was afraid that you had moved on and wouldn't feel the same way. Or you had grown up enough to know what I had been doing and you were disgusted with me. I'm sorry. For not coming back."

Bella didn't answer. She let the silence hang heavily between them. She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to open up to him and tell him that she still felt an attraction to him, but she had indeed moved on. To _Edward. _She pushed him out of her mind, and glanced over at Emmett. He looked like a sad child; he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Emmett," she murmured again softly, her words a plea and a sacrifice. A forgiveness and a request. He looked up, and she threw herself into his hands. She didn't have to think about it, because this was natural. She didn't want to think about it, because then she would complicate things, and there was no need to complicate. Their time was short.

Their lips met, fire and ice, two opposites colliding and erupting into passion. They moved together, their lips brushing lightly at times, then pressing firmly against each other at another. Their tongues darted and fought and danced and explored.

Bella felt herself being moved over his lap so she was straddling him. She moved over him, wriggling her hips to create friction as she continued the delightful war between their lips. He was a drug, his kisses, addictive.

His large hands traced the curves of her body, and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding on to him. Holding on to his solidness before she was swept away in a sea of passion.

He pulled her hoodie off, releasing a moan of approval when he realized she didn't have a shirt on under. His warm hands sent goosebumps over her skin, and it felt _good_. "Bella," he breathed.

But she pressed herself harder against him. If he spoke, she would begin to think, and she didn't want to think. She wanted to feel. She wanted to feel him. He stood suddenly and carried her to her bedroom, their lips never fully parting; Bella's hips still grinding into his.

He chuckled as he eyed the clothing on her bed. "Dressed up for me?" he asked as he brushed them aside, setting her carefully on the bed. Bella moaned and quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, then pulled him back to her, crushing her lips against his, biting softly, then licking, kissing, caressing.

His hands worked quickly, pulling her sweatpants down over her long, slender legs, where she kicked them off. His jeans proved to be more difficult as Bella struggled with the belt, then the button, then the zipper, but she did it, pushing it down before returning her arms to around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

The passion between them was strong; she could almost feel the sparks erupting between them.

She could feel him through her boxers. He was bigger than she had expected. She gyrated against him harder, desperate to find release. With a swift move, he pulled her bra off, then pulled his lips away from hers.

His mouth traveled down, kissing her neck, then the dip between her breasts before finally closing his mouth around a dark nipple and biting gently. Bella gasped, her hips almost coming off the bed. "Emmett," she breathed, a plea. But he continued his slow torture. Moving from one nipple to the other, while kneading the other with his hands. His mouth finally moved down to her belly button, kissing a trail to her mound before pressing a kiss to her, grinning as he looked up, passion dark in his eyes.

"Should I take these off, Bella?"

"Y-Yes," she answered, barely able to form a word.

Then the panties were gone, and Emmett was towering over her again. His boxers had disappeared, and he looked concerned. "I don't want to hurt you-"

Bella let out a strangled cry. "Please!" she begged, happy that she was on the pill. Jessica _did_ give good advice.

He nudged his head into her, and Bella almost fragmented into a million pieces, but she held on. He pushed into her slowly, and Bella's eyes crossed. "M-More!" She demanded, past begging.

He was all the way in her, and it burned, but it also felt good. The lines between pleasure and pain had blurred in a way Bella didn't think possible. "Emmett," she cried, twisting her hips, urging him to _move_.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, then pulled back, and thrust forward, pressing his lips to hers to catch her first breathy whimper. He thrust again, harder this time, the sound of skin on skin loud in the room. They picked up a rhythm, Bella meeting him every time he came down, and he kissed her again. "Oh, Bella," he murmured. "Bella, Bella," he repeated, murmuring her name like the talisman it was.

Fireworks were erupting behind Bella's eyelids, and she could've sworn that her eyes were crossed. The coil in her womb tied tighter and tighter as Emmett brought her higher and higher until she was afraid that she would explode into a million tiny pieces and never be able to find all the small pieces to put herself back together again, and that would be the end of that. But the terrible, wonderful tension kept building, and it wouldn't take much after this to topple her over the edge.

He couldn't last any longer either, but he wanted to make sure Bella had been thoroughly satisfied. He brought his warm mouth to her nipple, nibbling softly, and that was all it took. She came hard, her muscles clenching around him, milking him, and he couldn't keep from coming with her.

Bella was trembling underneath him as she came down from her orgasm, and he pulled out of her, collapsing beside her. "Bella –" He wanted to say something. Tell her how good it was. Tell her he loved her. Tell her he missed her. Tell her _anything_. But, he couldn't find the words. "Bella," he murmured again as she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes slowly.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you, Emmett."

When she opened her eyes again, It was 5:30. She was late. She was an hour and a half late. Inez was going to _kill _her. She jolted up, and looked down at Emmett, who'd been awakened by her sudden movements. She paused. _She looked down at Emmett. Naked Emmett. Oh my god. _

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett sat up.

She just stared at him and climbed out of the bed. Emmett was naked. In her bed. Oh my god.

"I-I'm late," she blurted, not knowing what else to say. "I'm an hour and a half late. I need to shower."

"Bella, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Bella closed her eyes. He looked so forlorn. So sad. "No," she finally said. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was me, Emmett. It was me. I'm sorry."

Emmett stared at her, worried. "Emmett, don't worry about it. I'm just acting this way because I'm late and my boss will kill me." The worry lines between his eyebrows faded. "I'll drive you when you get out of the shower."

"Thanks."

Bella walked into the door and closed it carefully behind her.

Lies. She was a liar. She was acting this way because she had _fucked Emmett McCarty._ And it had been _good_. But how could it have been good if she loved Edward? How could it have been good if it was so bad? She stepped into the hot shower. She had fucked Emmett McCarty, and then lied to him to keep from hurting his feelings.

She stood under the shower, a sea of emotions floating through her. The most preeminent being guilt. She felt guilty because she _was_ guilty.

She was a guilty sinner. And she had made Emmett her partner-in-crime.

**

* * *

Oh boy. So, what do you think? Leave me a Review! (:**


End file.
